He will feel pretty
by Hellsonlyrose
Summary: Cloud has to cross-dress to meet the Don, but what is this strange substance he's forced to drink? And since when is Tifa so dominating? TifaxCloud -u- Rated M for future chapters nyaa


So the other day I picked up FF7, and played through the part where you cross-dress Cloud. Inevitably, dirty fan fiction shall ensue~ (^ ^) Hope you enjoy!

-Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy nor any of the characters therein.-

"…I'm not coming out." Cloud grumbled, holding the dressing room curtain shut.

Aerith giggled but didn't discontinue dancing around the small clothing shop in anticipation. "Cloouuudd… or should I say Ms. Cloud? Tee Hee." She quietly walked up to the cornered off dressing area and easily forced open the fabric door. A gasp escaped her throat as Cloud spun around and looked at her, with both anger and humiliation in his eyes.

With a slightly raised voice he barked, "I look ridiculous." His hands fidgeted at the soft purple material, trying to cover the unusually overexposed parts of his fair skin.

"Cloud you look…" Aerith was taken aback by the fact that the man she met and hired for his raw power and brutality was… "so beautiful…" Her hand moved down to touch the smooth fabric of the dress, as she wove an untied ribbon between her fingers. _'Mesmerizing…' _She thought to herself as she found the other end of the ribbon. "Now turn around so I can tie this for you."

Cloud reluctantly did as he was told, and afterwards emerged from the dressing room.

The store owner clapped his hands together, and cheered. "Now that's quite the transformation if I do say so myself! You've restored my inspiration young man and for that your dress is free!" He bellowed another heartful laugh and turned to Aerith. "Don't you want to dress up as well? On the house so long as you choose from that rack over there."

Aerith's eyes lit up as she quickly nodded her head. "Oh yes that would be lovely!" She ran excitedly over to the dressing rack and picked up a rather risqué red dress. "This should be perfect!" She said quite loudly to herself and ran into the dressing room.

"Well I did say she could have anything she wanted…" The owner murmured, a slight blush dancing across his face. An awkward silence passed between the store owner and the newly dawned cross-dresser as they waited for Aerith to finish changing.

"So… how do I look?" Aerith giggled.

Cloud turned around and his eyes quickly fluttered over her entire body. It was a tight fitting dress, with a low cut which exposed a fair amount of cleavage. Her long, smooth legs were accentuated by a pair of red heels she found notched underneath the rack. "You look…nice." He turned around and took a deep breath, trying to force his thoughts clean. He raised his hands up to scratch at his neck and jumped in surprise. He had forgotten he was wearing a wig, with two blonde braids which fell almost to his shoulders. It was almost eerie how closely the color resembled his own.

Aerith grabbed Cloud and forced his gaze into a full body mirror which faced them. "_We _look nice. Not just me… Ms. Cloud! Tee Hee."

Cloud grumbled, and shrugged her off. Wordlessly he quickly left the store, leaving Aerith to thank the store owner and run after him.

"Cloud, wait!" She grabbed hold of his shoulder and forced him to slow down. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Cloud stopped, and took another deep breath. "Aerith. I don't want you to see me like this. It's… embarrassing. I know what I have to do, and I just want to get it over with." He continued walking, but seemed a little less tense than before.

Aerith frowned. "I understand. We need to focus on saving Tifa, after all." Her eyes slowly drifted downward, as she stifled a giggle. _'He sure does have a cute butt, though!'_

As they ventured onwards, they came to the guard that was standing outside the Don's mansion. Eying the two "girls", his mouth fell into a cartoon like drool. "Damn, your friend's hot too!"

Cloud scowled, and fingered at his dress uncomfortably. He was gonna kill somebody by the time they were through…

After a few more seconds of ogling, the guard nodded. "Yep come on in! The Don's been waiting; and don't wander around in there!"

The two of them stepped inside and gasped at the size, and the tastelessness, of the mansion. Though the decoration was poor, there were rooms upon rooms; the two didn't know where to begin looking for Tifa.

"I suppose we can just… guess and check?" Aerith joked.

"Wait." Cloud commanded. Something faint could be heard coming from one of the rooms.

It was hushed, but there was definitely someone there. Cloud and Aerith both nodded in agreement, and slowly opened the door. The quiet speaking they heard earlier were immediately silenced as they made their way down the stairs. Upon inspection, there stood a tall brunette scantily clothed in a pale blue dress. Her breasts seemed ready to burst out, you could tell the dress was much too small. "W-Who are you?" She was relieved to see it was two girls, rather than all the perverted soldiers who wandered the mansion.

Aerith ran towards the girl, and inspected her. "You must be Tifa?" She smiled. My name's Aerith! I've been traveling with Cloud and he's told me a lot about you.

Tifa relaxed, and smiled. "Cloud's okay? Thank god… I thought he was a goner when the reactor blew up…"

"You can't be rid of him that easily. He's much tougher than that!" Aerith giggled, and turned around. "Right… Cloud?"

Tifa furrowed her brow. "Cloud?" She moved closer, until she was right in his face. "Is that really you?"

Cloud turned his head away from her, a blush blatantly visible across his face both from embarrassment and Tifa's breasts brushing up against his stomach. "It was the only was to get in here…" He muttered.

"Oh my god! Cloud!" She wrapped her arms around him in a joyful embrace, and laughed. "I'm so glad you're okay! For awhile I-" She paused, and sniffed Cloud's chest. "…Are you wearing sexy perfume?"

"Hmph." Cloud refused to respond.

"And these braids are…very cute." Tifa blushed. She had never seen Cloud in such a light before. He seemed so manly and tough all the time, now he just looked… _"Vunerable…" _She whispered.

Cloud gave her a questioning glance. "V-Vunerable?" He gulped.

"So we're here to get information from the Don, right?" Aerith interrupted.

Tifa snapped out of her entrancement, and nodded. "Right. And every night he lines up three girls and chooses one of them to… you know."

Aerith giggled. "And there are three of us here! So one of us will be alone with Don inevitably!"

Cloud turned to her with an angry glance. "I am _not_ a girl."

"…Well close enough anyways. So no matter-"

"HEY!" a yell from upstairs interrupted their conversation. "What are you doing down here, I thought I said not to wander around! I swear some bitches…"

Aerith whispered, _"I think we should get moving… good luck to you, Tifa, Ms. Cloud." _

'_I don't like where this is going…' _Cloud thought to himself as he clumsily made his way up the stairs to meet The Don.

Cloud makes a very pretty girl. (u) Next chapter's going to get a bit…rough? Hope you're looking forward to it!

-Hellsonlyrose


End file.
